


Shutter

by Aikamieli



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamieli/pseuds/Aikamieli
Summary: V is photographing Jumin and starts to lose his sight. Written for Vumin week 2017, prompt "Photography". Oneshot.





	Shutter

_Click. Click. Click._

 

I mount the button with my long fingers again and again, frantically trying to seize the moment in front of me.

He is looking at me with his grey eyes, shyly caressing the escaped strands of hair in front of his eyes, trying to make sense of the mess of his wild, raven dark locks.

"Turn your head a little, Jumin", I ask him and adjust the ISO setting on my camera. It's getting dark faster than I expected, and the light of the evening is turning into shadows every passing minute. I'm struggling to capture his figure while I still have time.

Jumin is always so busy I didn't expect him to agree to model for me, but I shouldn't complain as it's an unseen fortune he managed to do so.

It's early spring and I chose a spot from one of the city gardens, a place that is somehow hidden from the common crowds. The cherry trees are blooming and the wind is moving the branches slowly, with the softest of motions. The scene is like a painting, but my muse is the one that makes the moment ethereal.

He turns his head to face the trees behind me with a thoughtful motion in his brows. He shivers a bit and I grab his jacket from the chair next to me.

"It's fine, Jihyun", he mutters and gives me a stern look. "I'm not cold. Carry on."

I let go of the jacket and let it slip through my fingers, back to where it came. He shivers again but doesn't seem to care, so I pick up my camera and turn on a softbox close to him. The shadows on his face dance away from the cotton light and he gives me a smirk.

Perfect.

I take a step closer and fiddle with the exposure. The softbox is giving me a helping hand but it's still too dark. I'm getting more anxious by every shot. It's unnerving. It's still too early to have to use these settings.

The shutter gives out a soft wheezing sound when I go for a long exposure shot. He's like a Greek statue, unmoving and beautiful. I count the split seconds, trying to hold my breath, and I feel the dread settling in. The shot is finished and I look at the screen on the camera with trembling hands. It's all wrong.

The camera slips from my hand and I can hear a faint thud when it lands on the new grass. The moment feels like an eternity. I can faintly hear him running towards me, feel his hands grabbing me when I fall on my knees on the damp ground. It feels like seconds are split in twos and threes. Like a shutter clicking endlessly, I can feel my heart pound on my chest for oxygen.

It slowly comes to me. The darkness came without a sunset. Barely any time had passed while I was entranced by his beauty.

I let out a whimper and he grabs me, holds me. I can feel his hands around me but I can't see his face anymore. Where there was light is now only shadows. Movement paints waves in the canvas but it's all that's left of me.

 

"I can't see, Jumin."

 

He squeezes my hand and it comforts me oddly.

"I know, Jihyun. It's alright."

Something warm and wet lands on my cheeks and I can't help but wonder if the tears are his or mine. I close my eyes and succumb to his scorching warmth.

_It will be alright._


End file.
